


A Good Game

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge: Written for Snape100's prompt #659: Snapean Games - Wizard Chess.
Beta(s): Sevfan and Emynn.
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #659: Snapean Games - Wizard Chess.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A Good Game

~

“…Harry?”

Upon hearing _that_ name, Severus paused mid-step.

“Isn’t he with Ginny?” Minerva asked. 

“No.” It sounded like Bellatrix, but that was impossible… “He was visiting Teddy last week and let slip they’re no longer together.” 

Andromeda, then. Intrigued, Severus stopped to listen. 

“Setting him up wth someone will require careful planning,” Minerva said. 

“Setting anyone up is akin to wizard chess,” replied Andromeda. “It takes cunning to make the game a success.” 

“True enough.” Minerva hummed. “Are you saying we shouldn’t meddle?” 

Andromeda laughed. “Of course not! Now, have you anyone in mind?” 

Thoughtful, Severus continued on his way. 

~

Was Potter seeking a relationship? Severus didn’t know. While he worked with the man these days, they didn’t socialise. Clearly it was time to rectify that. But what excuse could he use to invite Potter to his quarters so he could suss out his preferences? 

When a good excuse occurred to him, Severus smirked. 

“Wizard chess?” Potter blinked. “I’m not really an expert.” 

“I play fairly well,” said Severus. “I’m willing to tutor you if you like.” 

“Er…sure.” Potter smiled faintly. “Tonight, then? Seven?” 

“Quite.” Severus inclined his head.

Potter’s smile brightened. “It’s a date.” 

Severus certainly hoped so.

~

“That was fun,” said Potter, eyeing the board. “Even though I lost.” 

“Barely,” Severus said. “I’m impressed. You know more about wizard chess than you let on.” 

Potter blushed. “Ron’s taught me a thing or two over the years.” 

“I see.” Severus sipped his wine. “If you already play chess, why did you accept my invitation?” 

“Because you asked.” Potter smiled. “I’ve wanted to ask you out for a while, so when you asked me, I wasn’t about to argue.” 

Pleased, Severus smirked. “We’re not out, though.” 

“In, then.” Potter licked his lips. “In works for me.” 

For Severus, too.

~

Evidently, he hadn’t needed to use wizard chess as an excuse to get Potter into his bed. 

Potter lingered in Severus’ quarters until late evening, and, since it was a weekend and neither of them had professorial duties in the morning, when the snogging started, there was no reason to stop. 

Later, with Potter wrapped around him, Severus lay awake wondering when his notoriously bad luck had changed. And what Minerva would think about the failure of her matchmaking. 

After all, she couldn’t have predicted Potter would end up with him. And, with a smile on his face, he slept. 

~

“You and Harry?” Minerva smiled. “That’s wonderful news, Severus.”

“Thank you. I hope this development isn’t…disappointing.” 

“Why would it be?” Minerva asked. “There are no prohibitions against intimate staff relationships as long as said staff are single.” 

“Indeed.” Severus rose. “I wasn’t sure if you had other hopes for Harry, however.” 

“Certainly not.” Minerva’s eyes were twinkling disturbingly. “I’d say my hopes for him are coming to fruition.” 

Severus frowned, suspicious. “Quite.” He turned away to leave. “Good day, Minerva.” 

“And, Severus?” 

Severus paused. 

“We should play wizard chess sometime.” She sounded smug. “I do enjoy a good game.” 

~


End file.
